Intentions
by wait wait wha 13
Summary: Rukia feels as if her freedom is about to end in the world of the living and a boy from the soul society goes out of his way to help her.


An okay person there's a new sheriff in town and she's going to…. Suck without your reviews!  
I do not…. I repeat I do not own BLEACH please go easy on me this is my FIRST STORY PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!

Well I haven't got a title but sorry if it's not specific title because I was brain dead but…. Hope you like it

Bleach

Chapter 1- emotions of Rukia kuchiki

The sun was sitting happily in the bright blue vast sky. Sun rays bounced happily, birds chirping playfully, and flowers sitting lovely in the planted soil on the neighboring balconies stands, the day seemed perfect for everyone to enjoy like go on a great jog, take a walk in the park hey maybe even take a dip in the pool in the middle of the fall! But the day seemed to perfect to be true, to perfect for specific short raven haired girl to enjoy.

She was the opposite of the sun shiny day she was more like on a rainy day mood. You know the sad, lumpy, disappointed, and broken spirited. She was preparing for the worst to come. You ask why? Simply. She had done the unthinkable.

Her name was Rukia kuchiki shinigami from the soul society. A world where the soul society watches over the world of the living free and protective from the evil spirits such as hallows and balances the equilibrium of souls. A world where you couldn't escape your sins you had to take some type of punishment or consequences for your actions.

Unfortunately Rukia was in deep trouble. She had not contacted the soul society in a week so far for her observations over a substitute soul reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. She had not reported after the report she had received from the soul society head master his self. She was completely stunned. She remembered it just like it was yesterday.

The head master deliberated a message towards the shinigami that had connection with Rukia. The shinigami posted the news towards Rukia. To Rukia senses the news was mind blowing like a bomb that blew up in her face. Rukia was disbelief with the news.

She took it lightly to show no emotion of angry or angst. She simply put a smile on and nodded her way out the terrible broken hearted news. But deep inside what people couldn't see Rukia was dying from emotions. Tearing her insides out of their basic systems she was angry, furious. Heck she was even made as hell! she never know remaining in the world of the living would drive her to oppose orders like this!

It wasn't the food or the beautiful sights; it was the people that made Rukia chose what she decided to choose. Never in Rukia's life had she met such nice, amazing, wonderful people. Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo dad seemed like a family to her. Ichigo seemed like an older brother she never had unlike Byakuya?, Ichigo was compassionate and kind.

Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu?, and Chad seemed like amazing friends to have. She had never had friends within the soul academy ever.

But now, for her defiance she's going to have to pay the price. She known she was going to facing execution for her crude and defiant behavior and annoying orders from the soul society why did she have to be so laid back on the subject?

She wanted to go back in time and change her actions to look at the problem a different way but…. It was too late the damage was done. She wishes she wouldn't hear those words "return back to the Sereiritei" she thought of this as her new home remaining with Ichigo and his family. She thought THE WORLD OF THE LIVING was her new home. The life were she could actually enjoy and play games and cheat without getting punished only to coop with screams and yelling's that soon will turn into laughter.

rukia was angry she was scared she furious. "what if" no she couldn't think about "what if" she knew it was going to happened. the head master was going to send some type of escort for her arrival to the Sereiritei. she was shocked devastated she didn't want to go back. she refuse to back never will she live in a world where everyone was so cruel to her, where everyone thought she was invisable, she was mpore happy here she was more happy with her new friends and new family. she was happy with him. She was happy with ichigo. yes ichigo she was happy with him and only him. ichigo made rukia's eyes open wider to the world of the living. he tuaght her everything she needed to know. how to blend in properly how to not casue a scene or to bring tension to herself. how to deal with thugs. she owed it all to him. he made life for her enjoyable.

it seems he did everything out of his wits just to keep her intact. rukia was so grateful for his appreciateness towards her. now it was her time to show how much she appriecated him. this is how she was going to show him to disobey orders to show him without telling him this is how much she wanted him to be prod of her. but for ichigo you had already known he was going to be stubborn enough to go and try to save her. she almost laughed yeah right like he was going to help her out of her punishment. if he did she would have to thank him later on.

The life that she could enjoy. The life were she could escape her past. The life were she could live like a dream that go on for eternity. The life were fun times came eventually into memories, but those moments were over. Rukia was going to have to wake out of her dream sooner or later. If she refuses, she was going to have to be forced out either way.

Soooo review! I know its sucks but hey first timer here. Please go easy on me.

again im begging to go easy on me i was scared out of my wits to post this hope you like it no mean reviews

just nice ones for now but do not worry my friends you may critize me once

i get comfortable with this net then that's when you come in

review please i spelled somethings wrong

my apologies.


End file.
